Brandishing the Banshee
Log Title: Brandishing the Banshee Characters: Starlock, Banshee, and Soundwave Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: September 14th, 2019. TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Starlock gets her chance to talk to Banshee about what they may be able to do, to convince Megatron to play the political game. As logged by Starlock Starlock is walking up the foot hills, headed for Harmonex's shield, she has her cape back in place around her shoulders, her hermonexian necklace in place, and walking with her stave... She was in a good mood, humming to herself as she walked. She looked tired, but that was mostly due to the other social interactions she'd had for the day, but politics didn't really care for how much you had to do in a day. Soundwave is a few feet outside the sheield as always. When he sees Starlock coming he nods. "Ah, you've returned." he says. "So today, we go through it?" Banshee arrives in Harmonex with what she would consider style; in her altmode. She lands fast, deploying her dive-brakes an flaps to drop far steeper than any jet plane would dare, to land not far from the pair with just one bounce. Her brakes engage with that typical 'vintage veicle' squeak, the Stukacon stopping so sharply that she's come to a complete halt before her tailwheel actually touches down. She transforms and salutes Soundwave in a most politically incorrect manner. "Heil Megatron!" she says, her heels snapping together. Then she looks to Starlock, tilting her head. "You are not zer typical autobot, fraulein. Guten tag." Soundwave returns the politically incorrect salute. "Hail Megatron!" he ays in response. "that was quite an entrance." he looks to Starlock. "Starlock, may I introduce my old XO, Banshee." "Gonna try~" Starlock would sing in a melodic fashion. She'd then watch Banshee and nodded. "And Good day to you as well." She'd smile, ignoring the salutes, even if they did get a odd glance from her, but she wasn't here to be judgy, even if internally she was. Starlock would give a slight bot with her hand to her Chassis. "pleasure." The Mini-bot grinned. With the classic sound of a transformation cog, Banshee's wings crank up in the middle and rotate onto her back as she rises, her engine cowling parting as her face folds out of the sump. She stands smoothly, looking around. Soundwave starts to record the singing and plays it back, trying to match the melody. "This is the best way I can match that. You dont want to hear me sing. I havent in centuries." Banshee smiles at the singing, a soft gasp of delight escaping her. "A singer, hmm? I am am ein singer myself... opera, off course." She grins a little sheepishly, aware of the cliche in the Dr. Strangelove nazi loving opera. "I vould haff loved to stuy here, under zer Maestroes." "Nothing wrong with getting back into it." She'd smile at Soundwave, before looking to Banshee and raising an optic ridge, she felt.. Uncomfterble, and couldn't place why, but she'd push it to the side for now. Starlock then looked out to the shield around Harmonex. "Well.. I am working to maybe getting this place up and going again, so that maybe those people can return once more." She'd smile weakly. "...For /everyone/" She'd emphasis. Banshee blinks a little "You are? Vell..." She hesitates. "Zat ist a noble goal. Vun zat... vun zat I support, personally. Not zat I vill go against Megatron's vord." she looks around. "Vot happened here... zis time?" Soundwave shakes his head. "I do not have time to get into my hobbies again. I focus on the empire." he pauses. "It is my fault this time. A young Autobot named Cerebros came to the town. I detected something different with him. Lord Megatron wanted me to bring him in and hte Autobot resisted." Starlock takes a moment, sifting through Banshee's accent before she nods along with what Soundwave says. "...He wants this place destroyed, but the Crystals are regrowing... What I want to do, is get the city rebuild with both an Autobot and Decepticon embassy, unlike what the Dominicons have done with the other neutral city they hold." She'd puff her cheek. She'd send a thought towards Soundwave, wondering if she should mention the.. oopsy, she made with Megatron. He optics were focused on Banshee though, shifting her pauldrons, she was getting some seriously negative vibes off this femme. "It would have a neutral, Autobot, and Decepticon council members as well." She'd add. Banshee looks thoughtful a moment, and then nods. "Zat... might help tip zer balance." she says. "Balance sings. If vun leaves zer council, no decisions until zey are replaced. Equal numbers of Autobot, Neutral, unt Decepticon. Embassies of equal size and prominence, equal ditance from the centre... on opposite sides of zer city, of course, to minimise chances of..." She thinks a moment for the right word "...friction." Soundwave considers 'I once had plans for this city. A muic center, perhaps. Perhaps tis would also be a good place for an academy I have been considering. THough considering what its for it may attract unnecessary attention to the crystals." Starlock nodded. "Personally I wanted both near the center form the city, near each other, that way if one tries to bomb the other, it risks taking out the other, that way it deters such violence." She'd nod. "Though I'd need more than one persons opinion" She'd nod. She'd think. "...My biggest hurdle, is going to be getting Megatron to... Agree, to such, I've been suggested that you maybe someone to help with such?" She'd ask. Banshee purses her lips, and nods. "My immediate thought vos smaller-scale friction, on a more local level. Autobots unt Decepticons meeting in zer streets... lots of opportunities for, ah, kleine Feuer." She says. "Could be prevented somevot vith creative street plannink unt a strong security force. But zat security force's integrity, if it does not include all factions vith interests in zer matter, can be called into question... paradoxically, and annoyingly, haffing all three in close proximity, as vould be required to do zere duties... is in itself a cause of zat very friction ve're trying to stop." She look at Starlock. "I can help you, yes. But zer key is... ve must have ein plan zat can be presented to Megatron... vun ve haff found unt plugged as many of zer holes as ve can." Starlock nodded again as she listened, bringing her hand up to rub at her face platting. "Yeah, security is another issue that was coming to mind, personally my way of fixing that is making it plain neutral, no factions, that way no one can claim one is discriminating against the other." She'd vent. "Also, my apologies, trying to think in both the long, and short run, I want all three to work and live here without being at the others throats." She'd explain, but nodded and took a vent. "Alright.. Well, I'm willing to try.. If he's even willing to talk to me," She'd nod, before glancing to Soundwave. "...My personal pick for a first Decepticon Counselor is this guy." She'd jerk her thumb to Soundwave. "But I suspect Megatron himself would want to pick?" She'd ask. Soundwave pauses. "Lord Megatron normally has me in control of the comunication relays for the empire. But perhaps he would allow me to spread my duties. Just hav eto find a way to present this as valuable to him." Banshee looks thoughtful, nodding softly. "Perhaps. He vould vant to choose, but.. yes, Soundvave raises zer hardest point. Or at least, to present it to him in such a vay as to cost less zan conquest or destruction." Starlock thinks. "Well.. the Idea, is with the planet being rebuild, and people returning, to prevent people from leaving again from continuation of the war, that.. Well, People will /want/ to elect leaders soon, so.." She'd step around, and looks at the two. "...Get a head of the game, else, risk losing a... Possibility, of the Decepticons even having a voice in such." She'd nod. "It's no secret those neutrals returning are /tired/ of both sides." She'd continue. She'd then stop in thought, and add. "That way he could also have influence in the city, without it being destroyed." and to subsequently, think he could take it over from within. Banshee nods as she files this away. "Good ideas..." She says. "But how do ve convince him zat's better zan destroyink it?" Soundwave pauses. "The war is valuable to his empire, to his cause. We need to convince him the empire will benefit from it." Starlock clears her vocals. "Well.. Once the city is healed enough to stand on it's own, rebuilding is going well an the like, I would think the people would be allowed to pick who they want to be their leader... So.." She'd spin her hand. "As he wont be able to build his empire on brute force alone... He'll need to play the political game, especially once it is over, since we are not the only race out in the world" She'd nod. "Could present it as... Practice." She'd nod. Banshee nods a little. "I... haff personal experience vith Reichs zat use force alone. It... did not end vell." Soundwave pauses. "He is heading down that path as of late." he says, his tone sounding a little concerned. "My lord would rather dominate then politicate these days." "Even more reason for use to try and get him to see it in that light, plus he is dealing with an annoying little medic, not a prime." she'd also point out, hoping to use that to her advantage... Was this how Starscream felt all the time? cause uuhg, she felt gross suggesting the underhanded tactics, but it was necessary. Banshee nods, thoughtfully. "I should also tell him of mein personal experiences vith a leader on his path." She says, thoughtfully, thinking about how to do that without implying him fallible. Soundwave chuckles. "I think he'll remember which one knocked him off a roof." Starlock nodded. "You two know him better than I, so I suspect you know more on how to appeal to him." She'd state with a hint of caution in her voice. "..If he's.. willing to do so, I'm also willing to negotiate, things like Soundwave's school, and.. he'll already know I'll allow for an embassy." She'd nod. She then settles her optics into a half-lidded position. "...Yeaah, there's also that." She'd sigh. Soundwave nods "That I might be able to get by him. Im sure my lord will see the use of outliers controlling their abilities." training a con outlier army maybe? He'd never say aloud. Banshee nods thoughtfully. "Again ve vill haff to make a show of avoiding bias." She says. "Haff Autobot faculty alzo." Make a /show/ of it. Soundwave nods "The Autobots would benefit from the music academy." Starlock nods. "I believe she is also mentioning your possible academy, Soundwave.... As people would be rightfully suspicious of only Decepticons running it." She'd point out. Banshee chuckles, softly. "Ve vould all benefit." she corrects. "I... might finally reach Maestro Septima." She nods to Starlock. "Ja. Unt neutrals..." A soft smile. "Let our ideologies fight it out on zer debate floor of zer university. Let vords, let song, let our /minds/ be our veapons." Soundwave nods "Of course." he ays. "Perhaps an autobot instructor as well." He says. "both sides in both academies." hes ays. "I am sure Maestro Imager would love to see a music academy here too." Starlock took a vent and smiled and nodded once more. "That is what I'd like indeed.. De-escalate form physical fighting to proper political fighting, leave so much more than destroying one another." After saying that she'd think to herself for a moment.. /Holy crap/ Was she /actually/ going to be able to pull this off? Banshee smiles, softly. "Ve can but try." She says. "If ve try, unt fail, at least vhen history asks us 'vot did you do', ve can look our detractors square in zer optics and tell zem 'our best'." Soundwave shrugs. "worse that can happen is a cannoning." Starlock crosses her arms and smiles, letting off a slight chuckle. "Indeed." Though something was still bugging her, as she looked over the other femme... Starlock knew she was dancing with Devils, though she's not felt this uneasy since, well.. She knows manipulators when they enter the room. "...Thank you for hearing me out as well, a number have said this is likely not to work, but.. Well, as you said, I think it's worth a shot." She'd smile, she'd then chuckle at Soundwave. "..Uhg, don't even joke about that." She'd smile. Banshee snorts "Can't ve vorse zan 61 years in a museum." She laughs. "Besides. If he sshoots me he loses control of Trypticon." Banshee motions to her 'facepaint' with a grin. Soundwave pauses. "Who'se joking?" he asks. "If we dont take the chance its worse then taking a chance and failing." Starlock blinked, well, that explained that! Anyone that can probably set Trypticon loose is.. Probably not all that right in the head.. Oooph, well, She now knows what she's working with, she'd then take a vent and nodded. "That's.. True.. Alright." Sh'ed nod. "Thank you again, both of you." Banshee looks over. "Please, do not be offended when I say... I do not do zis for you." she says, softly. "You are ein Autobot. I am ein Decepticon. I do it because..." She looks over the ruins, and for a moment, there's pain on her face. "Because... when I was chust ein seeker, zis... zer beauty unt music of Harmonex vere..." She trails off, unable to find words. "I longed to run avay, sometimes, to come here unt beg to study unter zer Maetros." "I understand completely." She'd say. "Still, It should be said, regardless of faction... I am grateful." She'd nod, before looking back to the city, listing for the faint hum of the crystals. "Hopefully It can be like that again... Given without the senate and functionalists rule... But.. I want Harmonex to be the place of art and music it once was, as someone who was born and raised here." She'd start humming along to the faint notes she picked up. Soundwave nods "I do it for the crystals. Something to preserve. I considered myself Harmonex's guardian." He says like thats past tense. "Its about time I acted like it." Banshee smiles softly. "I do not sink it vill be... exactly like it used to be." She says. "But zat's not vot Cybertron needs, nor deserves. If ve manage zis, Harmonex vill be reborn... vith memories of zer past, but a new future of its own." She smiles, listening to the notes. After a moment, she steps back to get some space, spreads her wings slightly, and with the typical operatic hand gestures, she sings one of the crystal notes. After a moment, the uppermost cog on her neck begins to spin, She takes a breath - without interrupting the note - and then shows off her party trick, something she learned to do with her vintage neck design, and parts of her altmode's trademark sirens, during the endless nights in the Imperial War Museum. A second note is laid on top of the first - another of the crystal's notes, before that one too is locked in and the cog begins to spin. She shifts up through two more gears, so to speak, until she's singing half an octave all on her own. She holds it for several seconds - no words, just the pure sound, before she lets each note fade away slowly one at a time as its related cog spins down to a halt. Soundwave pauses. "I've been through this before but Cybertron as it was...was not this beautiful thing everyone thinks it is. It will be better when its one Cybertron under one leader." Starlock listined, and, was clearly rather impressed, giving a nod. "Nice." She'd say with a chuckle... Though the other uses are not lost on her, sonic audial weapons.... Did she put that in place herself? That was something that left her to wonder... That and This femme reminded her so much of... Well, that was a thought to push away, for now she enjoyed the notes, humming along, before glancing to Soundwave. "...I know.." She'd say simply. "There were things wrong in the past, what everyone wishes for, is not the old rule, but the current, and for a time without fighting." She'd nod. Banshee smiles "The glories of the past, the leaders of today... unt a touch of restraint." She says. "Megatron unt Optimus debating their views, rather zan fighting. Using vords as zeir veapons." A soft sight."Ven vords vere his primary veapon, Megatron wrote some of Cybertron's greatest political literature. That... that I vould like to return. But vith the passion he carries now." Soundwave considers. "As long as there are Primes, as long as there is the Matrix, as long as Autobots fight to preserve the old ways, the old ways are still current and still need to fall." he says. "Perhaps once we take down the Fallen, we can prove the old gods can fall. And the old ways an be wiped out." Banshee shakes her head "On zat ve disagree, mein Freund." She smiles. "I sink... honestly? I sink Megatron unt zer Primes are constants. Light unt dark. Vithout vun, ze other is..." she looks for the right words. "Like an unpainted canvas. A blank screen, waiting for an image." Banshee sighs "And yet I also believe in zer pax tyrannide." She spreads her hands with a sigh and sits down. Starlock hemmed at Banshee, that was interesting, she'd said something similar not long ago. "...Know, I think you'd get along with an old friend mine, named Nightlash.. Crazy-aft explosive loving tinker... Pretty sure you two would get on like a house on fire." She'd say with a chuckle given the irony of that statement. She'd then look at the two. "Well.. We shall see what the future brings, yes?" She'd grin. Soundwave nods "Indeed." he says, his voice emotionless for a moment. He tilts his head, looking thoughtful, murmuring something to himself quietly. Soundwave mutters to himself, "... Prime.... Primus. Chaos and Order. If these... then... Unicron.... am his... acolyte." Banshee looks over to soundwave, with a soft smile. "Relax, mein freund. Are all zer shanix in vun's pocket in reality a single coin, mein freun? Different aspects of order unt chaos." Starlock chuckle,s but she looks to agree. "You are an interesting one Banshee, I will say that.. will need to talk philosophy sometime, been a long time since I had that sorta chat with anyone." She'd chuckle. "Specially from the opposing side." She'd grin. Soundwave nods "I thought you two might get along." he seems distant for a moment, placing a hand to his temple. Banshee smiles "Danke." She says, looking to Soundwave. "Philosophy is the act of thinking about things which you are not equipped to think about. Same a quantum physics unt a few other disciplines, zer headache is normal. I advise rest, give your processors time to cool down. Run it in zer deep, slow processors, ja?" "You thought right." She'd chuckle, but then took notice of him rubbing his temple and... raised a ridge. "Hey.. are.. you okay?" She'd ask, sounding genuinely concerned, she'd glance between the two, wonder if that was it, but.. No, she'd got a nagging feeling about those scars she saw... "...Till then." She'd say, getting out her datapad. "Working to put together some sort of announcement and sign up for those on both sides, that would be willing to help start the clean up of the city, and move all the old debris and buildings out, without damaging the new, and regrowing crystals, and get along with another." She'd nod. "Cause I'm sure if even one crystal gets damaged due to fighting, Knightmare will not let us hear the end of it, and that will be that." She'd nod, keeping an optic soundwave. Soundwave nods "Perhaps." he says. "Or just the hundreds of signals Im tracing at once. It happens sometimes, just a side effect of hearing and concentrating on too much at once. SOundwave can follow the conversation, do not worry." he says, returning to his third person. "Soundwave would prefer none of the crystals be damaged as well." Banshee nods "Zey haff been damaged enough." Starlock nods in agreement. "I agree.. Though I'm not.. unrealistic, to think an accident won't happen, just need to be ready for such." She'd take a vent. "...Perhaps we should all rest.. It's been a long day." She'd suggest. Banshee nods "Ja, zat's a good idea." she says, with a chuckle. "Accidents... or thoe on either side who disagree." her tone somehow suggests she expect the Autobots to do that first. Soundwave nods "Agreed. It has been a long day." and once again he'd been working for days straight. Perhaps its starting to show. Banshee smiless "Come back to the Flakturm. I haff some new paintings, if you'd like? Unless you'd prefer a recharge, ve haff some good palettes." "People can be dumb, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if ether side would attempt to start something.. Why I need to be mindful of the names that pop up." She'd groan. "but yes.. lets rest.. especially you." She'd point at Soundwave. "...Kinda seems like you're overworking yourself." She'd nod. Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave is fine. This is normal for him." he says. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP